Archangel High
by PinkPrincess511
Summary: After Mrs. Zala gets killed,Athrun will try to get his father to understand that he and Cagalli were meant for each other. What will Cagalli do to make Mr. Zala understand that she loves Athrun? AXC KXL DXM YXS SXS COMPLETED!
1. I'm not as lame as you think

Archangel high

Sorry for the** really **lame name, I just had no idea. This story is based on the dreams in did last night. I decided to right a fanfiction about it.

Summary: Cagalli and her friends never were popular at Archangel high. Athrun and his friends, in the contrary, are the most famous and hottest boys in school. When their science teacher put them together, what will happen???

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

I'm not that lame

It was on a December school day. It was just like the other ones, except that it was the Friday before the exams. How can the school afford to do such a thing? A whole week of exams!!!

"So, for science assignment, you will have to prepare an invention with a partner that I will assign you with: Miss… and finally Mister Athrun Zala with Miss Cagalli Yula Attha." Then, when Mwu finished giving the homework, the bell rang.

"Hey Cagalli!!!"

"What is it Lacus??"

"You got paired up with **The **Athrun Zala!??!"

"I know, you are so lucky, you're paired up with Shiho and Mir got paired up with Meyrin and Stellar."

"Hey, you don't always get what you want in life," Lacus said in chuckles

Just then, Athrun came by and said to Cagalli to come at his house for the project.

Cagalli just nodded. Athrun was the son of Patrick Zala, a very important business man for the country. Just as Cagalli's father. Still Cagalli was rich but not popular. Her friends to actually. They just hate the idea of being popular. They hated to bully people around, telling them what to do and what to not do.

It was lunch time, Cagalli and her friends, Lacus Clyne, Meyrin Hawke, Miriallia Haw, Shiho Hahnenfuss and Stellar Loussier were heading outside, where they usually eat their lunch.

"You are so lucky." Meyrin screamed

"What do you mean **lucky**, I'm stuck with pretty boy for a science project, I'm gonna die!!! "Cagalli told Meyrin

"Actually, I think He soothed you," Shiho said

"I dare you to repeat that" Cagalli screamed angrily. She hated when her friends try to match her up with someone.

"Hey Athrun! I heard you were paired up with Attha" Dearka said as they went to the cafeteria.

Athrun's friends were all in the same class but unfortunately not in his. His friends were: Kira Yamato, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Nicole Amalfi and Shin Asuka, the most popular guys in the whole school!! They weren't bad or bossy; it's just that they were incredibly hot and cute!! They all had groups of girls who would just die to go out with them.

"Ya, so what?" Athrun answered, indifferent

"You are so lucky, I'm stuck with Flay, it's like hell on earth" Kira screamed

Flay was popular, actually she, Meer and Luna were like the "boss" of Kira's, Athrun's and Shin's fan club. But, Kira, Athrun and Shin hate them.

"Ha, laugh Yzak, you guys are so losers, I was paired up with Shin, someone who knows who to open a door and give me an A."

"You know, I heard that Cagalli Yula Attha won the school prize last year" Nicole said

"Poor you Athrun, you're stuck with a geek, said Shin laughing

Hey Shin stop that! It's not funny making fun of people" said Kira in a commanding tone

"Alright mister I-know-it-all" Shin answered

They've finished their lunch and went out for some air. Just then they spotted Cagalli and her friends, still eating. They were laughing and seemed to have so much fun.

"You know, Cagalli and her gang might not be that bad" Dearka said while watching Mir

"What did you just say Dearka???" asked Shin

"Well-" , just as Dearka was gonna started, Meer and her friends came by.

"Well, look who's here. It's the magnificent Athrun. How were you?? Miss me" Meer asked with an annoying voice

"Oh, hi Meer, Flay, Luna" Athrun said with a light sign as he sees Cagalli walk away.

"Well hello geek, did you forgot your glasses at home, "Luna said to Cagalli and her friends as they pass by. Cagalli just ignore them.

"It's too bad that we can't be together for the science project. If you need someone to comfort you because you're paired up with that geek, you can always come to me" Meer said to Athrun who didn't really care of what she was talking about.

"Just leave me alone Meer, come on guys, let's get out of here" said Athrun to his friends who couldn't agree more.

* * *

So, what do you think about it??? Should I continue the story. If I have more then 10 positive reviews. I will right a second chapter. Or else, I will just considire it at a lame fanfic. 

Love pinkprincess511


	2. The bet

Archangel High

Hi!!!! So I decided to continue the story since a lot of people wanted me to.

So hope you enjoy!!!

(Thanks again for reviewing)

Summary: When the guys asked Cagalli and her friends if they wanted to go out with them, what will happen??

The bet

"So what were you saying Dearka? " Kira asked when they entered Athrun's math class.

Dearka said chuckling "Well, Their six, we're six, it matches perfectly"

As Shin heard that he screamed "Are you crazy!!!!!"

"Why??? You have to say they are kind of cute" Dearka said with a big smile

Then, Shin sign and said "Because they aren't popular, do you want to lose your reputation??"

Dearka screamed his answer: "Au contraire, we will keep our reputation and make **t****hem**popular. Look it's been five years that we have been like this. We are maybe popular in high school, but… I mean look, we go to the movie, play football, do everything together. No girls!!!"

"Dearka is there anything else in your head but girls!!!" Nicole asked

"Well, maybe a little bit of brain" Dearka answered

As they were talking they didn't realize that Cagalli and her gang were there. Cagalli and her friends were always together. Even in class.

"So Cagalli want to come shopping with us???" Meyrin asked

Cagalli gave a huge sigh "Nop, sorry girls, got to go do my science project with pretty boy over there."

Then, when Dearka saw Mir, he came and asked something that he never thought he would ever say to anyone.

"Do you girls have an interest of going out with us?" Dearka asked

Then when they heard that, they ignored him and Mir answer: "Is there at least something in that stupid brain of yours?"

Then half of the girls in the class gasped. Mir just refuses one of the hottest boys in school's invitation.

Then Shiho said: "What do you think pretty boy??"

"As much as they think you're hot, as much as you're dumb." continued Cagalli

"Hey what's your freaking problem you dumb blondie" Shin said

"Why you…"as Cagalli started, Stellar stopped her.

"Cagalli, there is no point of fighting. They won't understand"

Then when Shin saw Stellar acting like that, he changed. Stellar softer expression. It made him think (WEIRD!!)

"Ya, Stellar is right Cagalli" Lacus said with a sweet voice

Kira actually always like how Lacus would act in this kind of situation. He a secret crush on her. Ever since they entered high school.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, those guys will never changed" Shiho said

Nicole answered calmly "Hey what the problem girls?? Dearka just asked if you guys wanted to go out with us"

Nicole was always nice and calm. He never liked to force people to do things. That might be the reason that Meyrin felled for him. Of course her friends know that.

"The problem??? The problem?? I'll tell you the problem; you guys think that we're that dumb to fall into a big and fat trap so you guys can make fun of us!!!" Shiho screamed so the whole universe can hear her.

"No that not it, Dearka just wanted to asked you that because he want to go out with girls that aren't in his fan club" Kira answered.

"Fine. But we will only go out with you guys if you guys can prove to us you're worthy of it."Cagalli said

"Cagalli are you sure??" Asked Shiho

?Of course, now listen up. If each of you guys can prove to one of us girls that you can be nice and kind, then we will accept. But one guy can only prove to one girl. So, are you up to it???" Cagalli asked as a smile showed up her face.

Yzak started "We are the hottest guys, and she asked us to…"

"Yes" said Dearka still staring at Mir.

"Ok" Kira and Athrun answered together.

"Why not" Nicole said while smiling at Meyrin, what made her blush.

"Well, Shin and I don't agree, right Shin?" Yzak said, mad cause no one is with him.

"Um...I agree" Shin finally said still thinking of Stellar.

"Well then I guess it's settle" Shiho said while she gets her math books and went to her seat.

Then the bell rings. All of Athrun's friends got back to their class, living him with a bunch of fan girls.

The girls were screaming "Athrun, come and sit with me "

Then Cagalli said "Poor thing"

"You mean Athrun??" Stellar asked her

"No, I mean poor girls; they're being fooled by an idiot"

"You mean that you are the idiot, right??" a high and annoyed voice said

"What do you want Meer??" asked Shiho ready to punch her face and throw her to the moon.

"Oh you know, walking here and there"

Then Meyrin asked her "Oh have you ever want to Crazy Land"

"Um…no"

"Oh really, I though that you were borne there" Meyrin said and gave a high five to Cagalli and Shiho

"Whatever" she said as she walk away to talk to Flay.

"Settle down class" Talia started.

"Now let's started the afternoon with a pop quiz!!!" Talia said.

"No" was he only thing that the class could of answered.

Talia said in a commanding tone that would make you "Yes!!Yes!! Now I'll will give you the quiz a you will do it"

As Cagalli finished her test, the bell rang. "Alright, class is dismissed. Give me your exam sheets."

There is the second chapter!! How do you think of it!! Tell me!!

Please review

-xox-

LoveU

PinkPrincess511


	3. Meet my mom

Archangel High

So… my exams are almost finished, and I see that there are a lot people who like the story. Hope you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Meet my mom

School was finished and Cagalli had to go to Athrun's house.

"Bye Cagalli!!!"

"Oh bye Lacus"

"Good luck"

Cagalli walked to Athrun's house alone. She didn't want to go with him nor his friends. As she arrived, she saw two burglars running out by the back door. She runs in the house and find Mrs. Zala on the floor.

"Mrs. Zala??!!? Are you ok??"

"I'm fine" Mrs. Zala answered weakly as she fainted

"Mrs. Zala!!! Dammit!!" Cagalli searched the house for a bandage or something to wrap Mrs. Zala's arm. It seams that the burglars shot her arm. She finally found a towel and brought Mrs. Zala to the living room. She thought of it and she should maybe help Mrs. Zala with diner. So, she went to the kitchen and started to make diner. As she was starting, Mrs. Zala woke up.

"Where am I?" Mrs. Zala asked, still confused.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Zala!! Are you feeling well??"

"Um.. Yes. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha; I go to Athrun's school. We were paired up to do a science project."

"Aren't you the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha?"

"Euh… Yes. Does your arm hurt, Mrs. Zala?"

"Don't need to be that formal, you can call me Aunty Leonore."

"Well, Aunty Leonore are you hungry? I made soup."

"Oh really?? You shouldn't have. I could of have done it myself."

"It's alright" Cagalli said with a smile, while going back to the kitchen" It's almost ready. Aunt Leonore, you should rest. "

After Cagalli left, Mrs. Zala went back to sleep. She slept for almost an hour when Athrun came home.

"Mom, I'm home!" Athrun shouted. He tough it smelled weird in the house. It's smelled good, but it was different from what his mom or his maids would usually cook.

"Welcome home Athrun, I'm in the living room"

When he got to the living room, he was shocked of seeing his mother on the couch with a bandage on her left arm.

"Mom! Are you OK??"

"I'm fine, just some burglars who wanted to steel things."

"What?!?!?! Where were the body guards?? The maids??!!??"

"I gave them a break. They work too hard, anyway."

They were talking when suddenly, Cagalli went in.

Surprised to see Athrun she said "Oh, you're home. Well hi!!

Athrun answer even more surprised then her "What are you doing in my house??""Cagalli is the one who found me. She helped me and did dinner." Leonore answered giving to Cagalli. "Here you go Aunty Leonore" Cagalli said as she gave the soup to Mrs. Zala"Thank you very much Cagalli. It's taste great!! I didn't know you were so good in cooking" Mrs. Zala answered"Well, will go to my room to start the project, if you need anything mom call me." Athrun said still a little confused.

As they went to Athrun's room, Athrun was thinking of what to say to Cagalli.

"Um… Thanks" Athrun startedIn a curious voice, Cagalli replied "Hein?? About what??" "Saving my mother""Oh that. I just did what anyone would do in this kind of situation." Cagalli replied as if she forgot about the bet they made today.

They did their project and almost finished it. But it was already eight.

"I better get home. It's getting dark. I left some soup on the table." Cagalli said, in a monotone and tired voice"Ok, thanks, do you want to come back tomorrow to finish the project??" Athrun replied in a sad voice, that he didn't understand why he did. "No, I can't. Why don't I come back Monday""Are you sure?? I mean we have exams all next week.""But the project is do for after Christmas. Why don't I come the 4 January??" Cagalli asked. She didn't want to go to his house on a Saturday. She preferred to go shopping with her friends. (a/n I decided to make Cagalli more feminine ) "OK, that's good with me.""Bye""Bye"

Cagalli went home. She went to her room and opens her laptop to see if her friends were online.

_Goddess of Victory just signed in_

Pink Princess: Hi Cagalli!! How was your project??

Goddess of Victory: Ok. Burglars went to Athrun's house and his mom fainted.

Photograph Pro: Really????

Goddess of Victory: Yup, but every things ok now

The Dancer: Stellar is glad to hear that Cagalli is Ok.

Goddess of Victory: You guys coming to the mall tomorrow?? I heard there is a big sale!!!

Boys are Stupid: No way, you guys aren't tagging me along this time!!

The Dancer: Come on Shiho!! Stellar loves to go to the mall with her friends!!

Pink Princess: Fine. We'll meet at _Mode's_ at 2

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: Um guys. I can't. My mom wants me to go somewhere with her.

Photograph Pro: Again!! It's the third time this month Meyrin!!!!

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: Sorry guys!!!

Goddess of Victory: Meyrin, are you hiding something from us????

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: No!! Of course not!! Sorry!! My mom calling me!!

_Music is my life so don't take that away from me has just sighed out_

Photograph Pro: She is hiding something from us!!!

Pink Princess: It's alright!! Time will tell… Time will tell

**"I couldn't tell them that I was going to Nicole's piano concert!!**** They would hate me!!!!!"** Meyrin thought as she was lying in her bed

* * *

Youppi!!! Exam week is almost over!! I bet I could finish this story in my vacations!!!

Hope you like it!!

LoveU

-xox-

Kim-My


	4. Three words that can change everything

Archangel High

HeyHey!! Hope you enjoy the story!!!

My exams are finish!!!!!!! Go Xmas!!

Three words that can change everything

_"So… I'm at Nicole's__ concert__. Not shopping with my friends. I didn't even tell them where I was going" _Meyrin thought as she gets in the concert room and sat at her place.

_"It's the third concert he did this month!! He must be very good!!" _Meyrin continues to talk to herself (a/n I decided to make Meyrin a musician, what do you want her to play?? She plays violin. Yup, rewriting the story)

You could have heard in the concert room "Thank you for coming, our first musician is Nicole Amalfi who is going to play first "Pour Elise" and then…"

_"__Great!!! It's Nicole's turn first!!__"_ Meyrin thought.

Nicole came in, and went to the piano. As he started to play, Meyrin could have melted. He was so good.

The concert was finished. Meyrin was kinda sad because the next one was in two week. She loved to hear Nicole play. As she was thinking, someone patted her shoulder. As she turned around, she saw Nicole and started to blush.

"Oh!!!! Hi Nicole, how are you???"

"Fine, I'm quite surprise to see you here. Why are you here?? Shouldn't you be shopping or doing something with your friends, you know it is the last weekend before the exam. "

"I…I went here to listen to you play…" Meyrin started shyly.

"Really?" Nicole answered quite surprise.

"I've been coming since a month now"

"I thought I saw you oftenly, I thought you went to listen to a big artiste not someone like me."

"You know, I think you're a very good musician too." Meyrin said while feeling her cheeks becoming very hot.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Nicole asks. Nicole actually live near by from were Meyrin lived. He really liked her.

"Um.. No no, it's alright"

"Are you sure, I live near to your house, so why don't we walk home together?"

"Ok" Meyrin was so happy inside, walking with Nicole, it was like a dream come true!!!

"So let's get going."

Meyrin and Nicole were talking about music and a lot of other stuff. They had a lot in common. Then when they reached Meyrin's house, Meyrin said something that changed everything.

"Nicole, thanks for walking home with me. I…I… love you" Meyrin said and ran away to her house. Luckily Nicole was able to catch her.

"Me too"

"Really??" Meyrin asked and slowly turn around to see Nicole's face.

"I really do" Nicole started "I love everything you do, I love you" After Nicole said that, he gently kissed her on the cheek, making Meyrin blushed a lot!!(Cute )

"Can I ask you a question?" Meyrin said"Does this have anything to do with the bet that Cagalli made with you guys??"

"Of course" Nicole said with a smile

"Oh then I'll go" Meyrin said disappointed thinking that he really liked her. Of course, Nicole saw that and immediately added

"If I did this is to prove to you that I want you to be with me, even at school"

"Then," Meyrin started with a happy smile on her face again "that means that were a couple!!"

"Yup!! And nothing else can make my day better" Nicole said

"Ok, I'll see you Monday!!" Meyrin added as she went home.

"Bye!!"

_"__This is the best day of my life__"_both of them thought as they walked away from each other.

_**"**__**Well this is interesting!!**__**"**_ Luna thought. She hated her sister and her friends; she couldn't believe that Nicole actually accepted her feelings.

_Music is my life so don't take that away from me has just signed in_

Goddess of Victory: Hi Mey!! Want to go to the mall tomorrow!! We bought a lot but we want more!!

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: Sure!! Guys, I haven't been honest with you guys. The reason I haven't been there the Saturdays was because…

Photograph Pro: Because what??!??!

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: Because I've been going to Nicole's piano concerts.

Guys suck: Really??!!?

Goddess of Victory: So that's what you have been doing. So…??

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: Today, he saw me and we walk home together.

Pink Princess: So cute!!!!

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: Cagalli, I'm going to say something that might hurt you and you maybe don't want to be my friend anymore, but please understand!!

Goddess of Victory: Go a head.

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: I…I told Nicole I like him and he does too. So… he proved to me that he could be kind and gentle and… I'm going out with him!!

The Dancer: That's great!!! Isn't guys!!! Stellar is really happy for you!!

Guys suck: Congratulations!!

Pink Princess: This is the best thing ever Meyrin!!!

Photograph Pro: I knew the entire time that he liked you!!

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: Cagalli are you mad??!?!

Goddess of Victory: Of course not!!! I'm maybe the person that is the most happy for you. So does that mean that you won't be hanging out with us at school??

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: No way, but maybe the guys will be hanging with us cause I'm going out with Nicole.

The Dancer: It's okay!! At least you'll be with us!!

_The Piano player has just signed in_

Justice: Hey Nicole!! What's up

The Piano player: Guys, I have a very important thing to tell you.

Freedom: Go a head!!!!

GirlsParadise: Ya what is it??

Girls are just dumb: Would you hurry up!!

The Piano player: Um… I'm going out with Meyrin.

Shin (don't know what to call him): What??!?! Well that's good ( He really wants to be with Stellar)

Freedom: Congrats Nicole!!

Justice: Ya that's good for you.

GirlsParadise: Youppi!!! We will win the bet!! Well at least, were steps closer?

Girls are just dumb: What!!! No that means that we will have to hang out with those girls!!!

Freedom: Come on Yzak!! Except you; everyone is on a girl: Nicole for Meyrin, Dearka for Miriallia, Shin for Stellar, Athrun for Cagalli and Me well for Lacus

GirlsParadise: Ha ha you like Lacus!!!

Freedom: Ya, so what!!!!

Justice: I do not like Cagalli!!

Girls are just dumb: You really mean that!! So, if I was going to take Cagalli as a target for the bet, would you mind??

Justice: I…

Justice: I…I

Justice: So fine, I do like her, happy!?!

Hope you like it the next one is going to Mir and Dearka!!!

LoveU

-xox-

PinkPrincess511


	5. Dropping your books

Archangel High

Hi!!!! Maybe the next chapter is going to take some time. I don't really have and idea. So if you do, review and tell. As for Meyrin, she plays the violin.

Dropping your books is a good way to get a boyfriend

It was Monday, yup **the** Monday were students were studying like mad so they wouldn't fail the semester. Today, Meer, Flay and Luna just had their worst nightmare, Meyrin and her friends were popular!!! Actually, Nicole seemed even happier then ever this morning. Meyrin and him were happy to be together. As for the boys, only Yzak was angry. Dearka was jumping of joy to be able to be with Miriallia, Shin was actually surprise to see that Stellar was talking to him oftenly, Kira was happy to be able to talk to Lacus (they never talk cause they don't usually hang out together) and Athrun was really gentle with Cagalli. Shiho just hangs out with Cagalli (their like best cause of their personality even if Cagalli likes shopping, she hates dresses).

"I'm so happy for you and Nicole, Meyrin!!" Cagalli said while they walked to school. Cagalli lived at two house apart of Meyrin's.

"Really?? I thought you would be mad. I mean I thought that you wanted to win that bet."Meyrin answered

"It's just a bet for fun. Anyway, everyone knows that Lacus likes Kira, Mir has a kick on Dearka and Stellar obviously likes Shin."

"How about you?? Don't you like Athrun" Meyrin asked.

"What did you say??" Cagalli shouted but inside, she really did like him so she blushed little.

"Oh Cagalli you're blushing, you do like him!!"

"I do not!!"

"Of course you do"

"Is it that easy to see?" Cagalli finally admitted as they arrived at school. Then, Nicole saw Meyrin and ran to her.

"Hey Meyrin, Cagalli" Nicole said

"Hi Nicole, congratulations, you got the girl of your dreams" Cagalli said with a smile

"Oh… um… thanks" Nicole answered with a light blush

"Oh well, I'll let you guys some private time" Cagalli said as she left, but Meyrin held her back.

"Wait Cagalli, can you stay??"

"Why?"

"Cause, if some crazy fan girls try to kill me and Nicole's not with me, please you're my best friend" Meyrin said with begging eyes. Of course Cagalli accepted. Meyrin was born in August and she, in May. So Cagalli always considered her as a younger sister.

"Thanks!" Meyrin said as she, Nicole and Cagalli went into the school. As they walked in, a bunch of girls glared at Meyrin. They couldn't even talk to Nicole or else he would just shoo them away. They met up with the gang and everyone was kind of happy, except Yzak. Even Shiho was happy to see that Meyrin could go out with some that she liked. As the bell rang for the first exam, all the boys except Athrun left. Athrun sat next to Cagalli for the math test.

"That was easy!!" Shiho said to her friends as they left the class room.

"Athrun, can I come to your house Friday to the project?" Cagalli asked with a sweet voice.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere this week nor next week, so you can come when ever you want." Athrun answered with a smile.

"Guys, I've got to go home, my mom wants to go shopping for Christmas!!" Mir said and left them.

As she was running, she didn't realize that someone was in front of her and ended bumping him, and dropped her books.

"Sorry" Mir said and realized that it was Dearka.

"Oh, hi Dearka"

"Hi Mir!!" Dearka said and pick up her book.

"Here" Dearka said and handed her books to her

"Thanks" Mir said and went to her locker. Her locker was by chance next to Dearka.

"Where are you going?" Dearka asked her

"Home, my mom wants us to go buy Christmas presents."

"Oh! Do you want me to walk you home?" Dearka asked her (A/N Ok, I know very similar to the last chapter)

"Um… No, it's all right" Mir said as she walked of and then Dearka took her hand.

"Mir, I love you, I know, you'll probably slam me or something like that but I just wanted to let you know that" Dearka said as he knew she was going to slam him but instead she ask:

"Really? You really do, or is it just for that stupid bet" Mir asked

"I really do actually, do you?"

"I…I do"

"Oh… so…bye" Dearka walked away not as happy that Mir thought he would be so she added.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Mir said in chuckling, and Dearka turn around with a big smile.

"So, do you?" Dearka asked

"Of course!!" Mir said with a smile and gave Dearka a kiss (on the cheek or on the lips, you to decide)

"Still don't want me to walk you home princess?" Dearka asked

"You know what? I think I just changed my mind" Mir said went home with Dearka, holding hands.

_Photograph Pro has just signed in_(I know, very creative)

Pink Princess: Hi Mir!!

The Dancer: How are you??

Photograph Pro: Very good

Girls rock (Shiho changed after Meyrin said that she was going out with Nicole): Why??? You usually say good or ok I guess.

Photograph Pro: I'm…

_Goddess of Victory has just signed in_

_Music is my life so don't take that away from me has just signed in_

Goddess of Victory: What's up guys??

Music is my life so don't take that away from me: What did we miss??

Girls rock: Mir was just going to say why is she "very good".

Goddess of Victory: Why Mir??

Photograph Pro: Cause, I'm going out with Dearka!!

The Dancer: Really??? Congrats!!

Pink Princess: Mir, that's great!!

Photograph Pro: Yup!! Thanks!!

_GirlsParadise (he hasn't changed yet) has just signed in_

Girls are just dumb: Yo Dearka!!

GirlsParadise: What?? I need to tell you guys something

Freedom: What is it Dearka?? Hurry up!! We've got to study!!

Justice: Ya!! We've got history tomorrow!!

The Piano player: Hi guys!! What's up??

GilsParadise: I'm going out with Mir.

The Piano player: Good for you!! Fell's good huh??

Love Me and Mir: Yup!!

Girls are just dumb: What is so great about that??

_Girls are just dumb as signed out_

Freedom: Good for you!!

_Freedom has just signed out_

Justice: Now, there are two lover boys.

_Justice has just sign out_

I just realize that I made that Cagalli and her friends eat out side in **winter**!!! Let's just imagine that there's no snow where they live. OK???

Thanks for reading!!

Happy Christmas, if I don't get the chance to update before it.


	6. Falling in the sea

Archangel High

Don't know if it's the holidays, but I didn't get a lot of reviews last time, to bad!!!! I love my story so I'll continue!! Thanks Santa for the presents (lol!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Falling in the sea

Meyrin and Mir went to school with the biggest smile possible. Nicole and Dearka, on the other hand, were happy that their girlfriends were so joyful. Cagalli just tang along with Meyrin and Shiho. Mir was with Lacus and Stellar.

"Stellar is so happy that Mir found the perfect boyfriend!!" Stellar screamed when she saw Mir with Dearka walking to school together.

"Thanks Stellar!!" Mir said with a smile.

Then, Cagalli added "Well, it seems that two of us are happy!!"

"Oh Cagalli don't be jealous, I'm sure that someone is dying to go out with you" Meyrin said as all the girls, except Cagalli stared at Athrun while giggling.

"Who said that I'm jealous!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli screamed as she and the others walked into the school. This time, it was Mir that everyone was looking at. Mir just walked by and hugged Dearka's arm really tightly.

Then Dearka just smiled and said "Don't worry, if anyone tries to hurts you, I'll protect you"

"Thanks" Mir said and felt more confident.

"Ah, isn't that cute??" Cagalli said when she heard what Dearka said. And then, when they thought that their day was good, three black and evil clouds came and covered the sun. (Hey people, if you were smart, it means an expression!!! Ya, people think it's real!!)

"Hey Athrun!!" Meer screamed. They were fifteen minutes before the history exam. Cagalli, the girls and Athrun were there. Athrun was actually always in the girls class, but, sadly, Meer, Flay and Luna too.

"Go away Meer!!" Athrun said trying to hide from her.

"Hey geeky freaks" Luna shouted as they were talking with Athrun.

"Get away from my Athrun! Don't you know that he's my boyfriend!!" Meer screamed at Cagalli who was kind of sad hearing that, although she knew that Meer was lying.

"I'm not your Athrun and I'm certainly not your boyfriend!!" Athrun screamed.

As Meer heard what Athrun said, Meer just gave with a light giggle "Don't be shy Athrun; everybody knows that I'm yours"

"Get away!!"

"Athrun!! Did those geeky freaks changed your brain??" Meer screamed at Cagalli, who just ignored her.

"There not geeky freak!! There better then you and your bitchy friends!! **Now get away from me!!!!**" Athrun screamed as he saw Cagalli and her fiends walk away.

"But…but Athy-poo!!" Meer screamed

"Meer I told you to SHUT UP!!!" Athrun screamed at her as she cried and he ran to find Cagalli. As he walked out of the class, he saw Cagalli and her friends and the guys.

"Congratulation Athrun!! You sure showed Meer who was the boss" Dearka said as Mir hugged his arm and smiled.

"Um… Ya thanks" Athrun said and searched Cagalli among the group. Then as he was looking, he found her talking with Miguel and smiling, he felt hurt and well jealous.

Then she came back and Meyrin asked her "So???"

"He said that his father was going to think about it" Cagalli said kind of sadly.

"Think about what?" Athrun asked. He couldn't control himself from asking.

"Why do you want to know pretty boy??" Shiho asked. She was still kind of mad that the boys could hang out with us even if Meyrin and Mir were going out with two of them.

"It's ok Shiho; I wanted to ask him if I could come to he could come to my beach house this summer." Cagalli answered sweetly "He's my cousin." She added feeling that Athrun wasn't in his best mood.

"Oh" Athrun said feeling much better.

"You mean that **t****he** Miguel is **y****our **cousin!!" Yzak screamed.

"Ya, why??"

"Cause, he's popular and you were…" Yzak started.

"We didn't want to be popular in the first place" Lacus started.

"It's just that…" Mir continued.

"We really wanted to do the bet" Stellar finished.

"So you mean that you're doing all this, I mean like hanging out with us and stuff, just for the bet??" Kira asked.

"At start, we decided that way, but after, Meyrin always liked Nicole and then they started to date each other." Cagalli answered.

"And then, Mir started to date Dearka, so we decided that even if Shiho hated you, we should stay in the group" Meyrin ended. As they were talking, the bell for the history exam rang, and everybody went to there respective place.

"Four exams downed, three to go" Meyrin said as they walked out of class together.

"Stellar is going to the beach, ok?" Stellar said to the girls as she walked away.

"You don't want someone to go with you??" Cagalli asked.

"No, Stellar is ok!" Stellar answered as she went out of school.

Stellar loved going at the beach (A/N Prof that they didn't had snow in winter). She loved just watching the sea and dancing. As she was dancing on a rock (Referring at Gundam Seed Destiny), she didn't realize that she was on the edge of it, and ending up falling in the sea. Sadly, Stellar didn't know how to swim (What the hell???). Luckily, Shin was passing by and heard somebody scream. As he ran to the beach, he saw Stellar in the water and jumped in the water to save her.

As he brought her to the shore, she hugged him tightly. "Please don't live me" Stellar said weekly.

"Don't worry, I won't" Shin said with a smile.

When Stellar woke up, she found herself hugging Shin on then beach. She looked at her watch and it was 8. Just then, Shin woke up.

"Oh… sorry" Shin said

"It's alright. Thank you very much for saving me" Stellar said as she remembered what happen.

"It's nothing really"

"I better get home." Stellar said. Then, she listen her heart and said "Shin, I really appreciate what you've done for me. Thank you. I…l…I really like you" She said in a very low voice, but Shin still heard it.

"Me too" Shin said with a smile as Stellar turned around.

"What did Shin say?" Stellar asked not sure that she heard the right thing.

"I said; I love…" Shin started.

Then, a hurricane (ya, people who are smart know that this is an expression) came by "Shin!!!" Luna screamed as she saw him.

"Oh well, it looks like Luna is waiting for you, Shin" Stellar said sadly as she walked away.

Before she could make a move, Shin took her hand, turned her around and kissed her on the cheek. "Stellar, I love you" Shin said as Stellar was blushing madly. When Luna saw that, her heart broke into a hundreds piece. She ran away crying and Stellar started walking away.

Before she walked of the beach she said, sadly "Stellar is happy that she could of help Shin".

Then Shin understood why she was walking away from him. She thought that he was using her to make Luna go away. "Stellar, wait!!!" Shin said trying to catch up with her.

When he finally caught her, she just turned. "What does Shin want, Stellar has to go study for tomorrow's exam"

"Stellar, I really love, I do" Shin said.

"Shin likes Stellar?" Stellar asked with a light smile.

"I do" Shin said as she gives a hug to him.

"Then Stellar will see her boyfriend tomorrow." Stellar said as she runs away to her house to study.

* * *

As Stellar came home, she ate and then went to her room. 

_"I really got to study; I'll tell the girls tomorrow"_

So, hope you like it!!!


	7. Broken into pieces

Archangel High

Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry it took some days, I just didn't feel like righting. Try reading my new fanfic, k???

P.S. It's going to be sad!!

Broke into pieces

It was Friday. Yesterday, the teachers decided to have a meeting, so no school. As Stellar arrived to school, she saw Shin waving at her, so ran to him, little that she knew, her friends were there.

"Shin!!" Stellar screamed as she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

As her friend saw that, Cagalli said "I think Stellar forgot to call us."

"Oh, um, Stellar is going out with Shin." Stellar said blushing.

Lacus was really happy for her. "Congratulation, Stellar!!"

"Thanks"

As they went to class, they met up with the other guys. Then, the bell announced to everyone that the exams were starting in 5 minutes. They first had Math, then Geography. After that, it was Christmas vacations!!

Athrun said to Cagalli before the exam "Coming to my place later?"

"Yup" Cagalli answered with a smile.

"Christmas vacations, here we come!" Shiho screamed as they walked out of school together.

"Someone seems happy" Meyrin said as she held Nicole's hand.

"Hey! Where's Lacus??" Mir asked.

"She said she was going to the music class, to pick her partition." Athrun said.

"Hey, Cagalli, we're all going to see a scary movie, want to come??" Mir asked. (Guys and they're scary movies)

"Nop, can't. I'm going to Athrun's house to finish our science project." Cagalli said kind of sad that she can't be with her friends..

"It's alright. Hey remember, girls night tomorrow at Lacus's house" Meyrin reminded her before living with the others.

"Ok, have a good time" Cagalli screamed, as she went with Athrun to his house (she's not alone this time)

Lacus was practicing her voice. She decided to stay ten minutes just to practice. Kira was passing there. He heard her beautiful voice and decided to stay and listen to her sing.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta_

_natsukashiku mada tooku_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

Then, Kira suddenly cough and Lacus heard it, so she stopped singing and turned around.

'Kira?" Lacus asked shocked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just that your voice is so…" Kira started ,blushing.

"So what??" Lacus asked hoping that he would say that he liked it.

"So… beautiful" Kira said, blushing madly, not that Lacus didn't notice.

"You liked it?" Lacus asked.

"Of course, your voice beautiful." Kira said trying really hard not to blush(It doesn't work!!)

"You really think so?" Lacus asked with a smile walking to Kira.

"I really think so."

"Thanks" Lacus said as she planted a kiss on Kira's cheek.

"I like Kira too" Lacus said with a smile.

"Hey mom!! We're home!!" Athrun screamed as they entered his house.

"Hello darling, well, hello there Cagalli" Mrs. Zala said when she saw Cagalli.

"We're going in my room to finish the projects" Athrun said as his mom.

"Ok"

It's been three hours since they were doing their project. Time didn't seem to matter. Cagalli and Athrun were happy to be with each other. They were putting the finishing touch when they heard Athrun's mom screamed.

As they ran downstairs, Cagalli saw the same burglars who came last time. They had guns and had shoted Mrs. Zala. Cagalli was really shocked, so she ran to a burglar who wasn't paying attention and steeled his gun. She then shouted the others. Athrun ran to the telephone to call an ambulance. Some maids were also shoted.

Then, Cagalli ran to Mrs. Zala "Aunty, are you ok?" Cagalli asked crying.

"Don't worry Cagalli" Mrs. Zala said weekly. She handed a ring to Cagalli. " This was my engagement ring, I decided that I would give it to the person who I think should marry Athrun" Cagalli just looked at her, shocked. Mrs. Zala just nodded.

"Please take care of Athrun" Were the last word that Mrs. Zala. The ambulance came and took the maids and Mrs. Zala to the hospital. Mrs. Zala was dead. Cagalli and Athrun were crying in the room.

"I'm sorry" Cagalli started.

"It's ok, It's not your fault." Athrun said looking at her.

"Yes, it is. My dad's company refuses to do deals with other company so, they kill to get what they want. Last week. They killed my nanny and some maids." Cagalli cried.

"No, it's not our fault, stop blaming your self." Athrun said, trying to help her. Then, she couldn't help herself. She hugged Athrun and started crying even more. Athrun was at first shocked and then he just hugged her back. Athrun had called his friends, cause they knew Mrs. Zala and the girls came along, sure that Cagalli was there blaming herself.

"Cagalli!" Lacus screamed when she entered the room seeing Cagalli cry.

"Cagalli, it's not your fault that Mrs. Zala died" Meyrin tried to convince her.

"Yes it's all my fault!" Cagalli cried falling on the ground and hugging herself.

"I'm sorry, Athrun" Kira said. Athrun was crying but not as much as Cagalli. He felt sorry for her.

"It's alright. I'm sure that…" Athrun started but was cut by a visitor.

"Where is she?!?" Patrick Zala screamed as he entered the room running.

"Father?" Athrun asked, shocked. His father was never home. He always traveled or came late at home and gone early in the morning. Athrun never got the chance to have a nice conversation with him.

"Where is your mother??" Patrick asked, screaming to get the answer.

"She's dead" Athrun said trying to not cry too much.

"No!! That's impossible." Patrick said crying on his wife's body.

"I'm sorry, sir, but…" Dearka tried to not make Patrick mad. Athrun already told him, that when his father is mad, nothing can stop him.

"It's our fault!" Patrick screamed pointing at Cagalli, who was leaving with her friends.

"Father! She is just my partner for a science project!" Athrun screamed, wanting to say that she is the girl that he loved. Cagalli and her friends went to the bathroom to wash up Cagalli's face.

"I do not want you to talk nor hang out with that girl!" Patrick said to his son.

"But, she didn't do anything!!" Athrun screamed trying to convince his father.

"I don't care! She was there when your mother died, and I wasn't! Why did she get to listen to her last words!!" Patrick screamed crying uncontrollably. Just then, Cagalli and her friends came back.

"You!!" Patrick screamed, ran to her and grabbed Cagalli's collar. All her friends gasped as the boys tried to make Mr. Zala let go. "You're something that doesn't deserve to live!!".

A doctor was passing by and saw what was happening and went in the room. "Sir, please leave the hospital immediately or I will have to call the security." The doctor asked calmly

"But, my wife-!!" Patrick screamed.

"Security!" the doctor asked, as Patrick was being throwed out of the hospital.

"Cagalli, let's go home" Stellar said to her friend.

"Ok" Cagalli said as she was going about to get out, Athrun stopped her, and asked if he could talk to her. She said goodbye to her friend and turned back to talk to Athrun.

"I'm sorry about my father." Athrun started.

"It's ok" Cagalli said weekly

"Are you…" Athrun started but was cut by Cagalli

"Are you still going to continue talk to me and hang out with me?" Cagalli asked. She was wearing the ring that Mrs. Zala gave to her.

"Of course, because I love you" Athrun said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Athrun" Cagalli said as she gave a passionate kiss on Athrun's lips. " But what about your father?"

"It's ok. He never did anything to me. He was never home when I needed him" Athrun said sadly.

"But I will" Cagalli said as she and Athrun went home, holding hands.

OMG!! I love this chapter. Sorry for killing Mrs. Zala.


	8. Getting shot by your own father

Archangel High

Dear readers, if you don't like the story, then bug out. I only accept positive reviews. If you don't like something, then don't read it!!!! If you do send me a negative review, then hope that the next chapter will take some time!!! KK??

I know that the story goes a little fast, but I can't help it. I'm hoping to write 15 chapters for this story.

And as "passer-by":

Don't freaking read my story, if you're going to right a review like the one you wrote last time. GO WRITE A VERY INSULTING REVIEW ON SOMEONE ELSE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

As for my darling readers (the ones who appreciate my story) I LOVE YOU!!

Getting shot by your own father

Athrun and Cagalli were walking home together. They arrived at Athrun's home and Cagalli insisted on walking home alone.

"Bye Cagalli" Athrun said, giving a gentle kiss on Cagalli's cheek.

"Bye!" Cagalli said as she walked away, then she stopped. "Hey, Athrun??"

"What?" Athrun asked

"Are you going to Nicole's, Meyrin's and Lacus's Christmas concert tomorrow??" Cagalli asked.

"Ya, I'll pick you up at 3" Athrun said.

"Ok, I'll be waiting"

Unknowned to them, Patrick was watching. He was furious; his son didn't obey his order.

It was 2h30 when Athrun woke up. (Remember, yesterday, they went home VERY late) He got dressed and went downstairs to get some lunch. Then, he remembered that he had to go and pick up Cagalli.

Then, as he was going to leave his room, he saw his father holding a gun pointing at him "Father?"

"You piece of junk! I told you to not talk to that girl!! And yet you did!" Patrick screamed, ready to pull the trigger at his son.

"But, Father!" Athrun started

"You are not my son!"

"She didn't do anything!!" Athrun screamed.

"I don't care! Leonore was the only woman I loved and now, she's gone and I couldn't be there to listen to her last words, and that slut did!! " Patrick screamed

"She isn't a slut!" Were the last words that Athrun said. His father couldn't take it anymore, he shot him. _"Dammit, if his friends come and he tells them, they're going to kill me"_Patrick thought as he ran away.

_"It's been fifteen minutes since Athrun should be here, where is he??"_ Cagalli thought. She decided to go to Athrun's house. He remembered that Athrun's father shouldn't be home, so it was safe. (OK, no maids haven't seen Athrun, and think that he is in his room, sleeping). Cagalli arrived at his mansion and ran the bell. It was a maid who open, and greeted her inside (all the maids know Cagalli, and is really grateful that she saved them).

The maid showed Cagalli Athrun's room and said that she thinks that he was still sleeping. Cagalli opened Athrun's room and saw him lying on the ground, bleeding. The maid is shocked and went to call an ambulance. "Athrun?? Athrun?? Wake up!!" Cagalli was screaming and crying. Cagalli lost her mother, and now, she was about to lose the person that she loved the most (Cagalli's father was never home).

The ambulance arrived, and bought Athrun and Cagalli to the hospital. Cagalli called Shiho and told her about Athrun. Like all of the guys and her friends were all at the concert, Shiho told them. Meyrin, Nicole and Lacus decided to not do the concert, seeing that Cagalli needed them.

Her friends arrived as fast as they could. When they arrived, they saw Cagalli, crying in the waiting room.

Lacus was the first that could say anything "Oh my, Cagalli, are you all right? What happen?" Lacus asked, hoping that Cagalli would answer. All of Cagalli's friends knew how much she'd blame herself if anyone got hurt.

Cagalli looked up and saw her friends (Ok, even though that the guys hang out together, Cagalli's friend mean the girls) "I…I" Cagalli started, trying not to cry. "Yesterday, Athrun told me that he would come and pick me up at 3, to go to the concert. I was waiting for him, and he didn't come. So, I got worried. I decided to go see if he was sleeping or something like that. When I got to his house, the maids told me they didn't see Athrun getting out of is room. So, they tough he was sleeping. When I got to his room he was…" Cagalli couldn't continue. Meyrin, Stellar and Mir tried to comfort her, but it didn't help, at all. Lacus turned to Kira and hugged him. Shiho saw a doctor and went to asked if Athrun was ok.

She came back and said "The doctor says that Athrun lost a lot of blood, but it seems that he'll be ok"

"Oh" was all that Cagalli could say.

"Cagalli, you should go home and get some rest" Meyrin said.

"But, Athrun…" Cagalli tried to complain. She wanted to stay with Athrun so badly.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for him" Kira said

"Ok, fine" Cagalli said as she asked if Shiho could walk home with her, cause she hates to be alone.

"Bye, guys" Mir said

"Remember, Christmas party at my house (on Christmas day)" Lacus said, waving at her friends as they leave.

"Poor Cagalli" Meyrin started when Cagalli and Shiho were gone.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked curiously.

"Cagalli lost her mother in a car accident, last year. She was with her mother, they were going shopping." Lacus started sadly. All the girls knew Cagalli's mother very well. She was really kind to them.

"A truck hit the car, Cagalli's mother died, but Cagalli survived" Stellar continued as she hugged Shin.

"Since then, Cagalli always blamed herself that she was the one that should of died" Mir finally said

"I didn't though that Cagalli's life was that painful" Yzak said, kind regretting of what he's done to her.

Cagalli went home and went strait to bed. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cagalli said in a week voice

"Hello there Miss Attha" the other line said "I'm sure you're aware of what has happen to Athrun, now if you ignore him, and never speak to him again, it won't happen again. Do I make myself clear??"

Sorry for the late update. Next chap is YzakXShiho.


	9. Feeling jealous

Archangel High

As promise, here is an YzakXShiho chapter!!

P.-S. Don't worry passer-by, I'm not mad at you anymore, so keep reading!!

Feeling jealous

It was already time to get back to school. The Christmas party was great, except that Cagalli avoid talking to Athrun. She knew what his father could do to him, so she decided to listen to him.

Shiho arrived at school and saw sad Cagalli. She has been acting like this since a very long time (Ok, I decided that Shiho was Cagalli's best friend; Meyrin and Stellar are like a sisters, Lacus and Mir and very close friends, but they all consider they're selves as a big family, CUTE!!).

Shiho walked over to her best friend "Cagalli, you've been acting very strange lately. You're not the smiling and cheerful Cagalli of before, you've…changed."

"Shiho, I'm alright, I'm just tired." Cagalli answered weekly.

"Come on, you can make an better excuse then that. You didn't even call me once in the vacations, after we left the hospital; you don't speak to Athrun anymore, we're best, although we were."

"Shiho, you promise me, what ever you do, you don't tell this to anyone." Cagalli said felling guilty to not tell to Shiho. She told her the phone call she got from Mr. Zala. Shiho gasped as her friend told her everything. Shiho understood Cagalli, and suggest her to talk to Athrun. Cagalli just nodded and walked away.

Shiho walked to her locker to get her books, when she opens it, a note fell from her locker.

_"__Please meet me in the back of the school. Yzak__"_

Shiho was shocked that Yzak would write that to her.

When she arrived in the back of the school, she saw Yzak waiting for her.

"Hey Yzak"

"Oh hey"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, you know the bet; well it seems that I have to prove to you that I like you."

"You know Yzak, if you don't want to; there is no one that obligates you" Shiho said as she walked away, but Yzak pulled her by the waist.

"No, I really like you, I do" Yzak said. He was going to kiss her when suddenly; a guy came and pulled Shiho away.

"What do you want?!?!" Shiho screamed as she turned around and she saw Auel, a guy from her class

"What do you mean, you forgot Shiho?? We were supposed to go on a date today" Auel answered. He was payed to do this. Meer was the one who sented him.

"Get away from me Auel!!" Shiho screamed, Yzak didn't even care, he was long gone.

"Ok fine" Auel left and Shiho couldn't find Yzak anymore.

After school, Shiho found Yzak sitting on one of the school's bench. She slowly walked to him, and kissed him on the left cheek. Yzak was surprise. He looked up and saw Shiho blushing.

"Hey Yzak, I wanted to say sorry for…" Shiho started but couldn't finish because Yzak cut her.

"I should be the one saying sorry, Auel told me what happen and I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's alright!" Shiho said as Yzak told her that he had to get home. Shiho understood and went searching for Cagalli.

"Cagalli!!" Shiho screamed as she saw her best friend passed.

"What is it Shiho??" Cagalli asked still sad but tried to give a smile to her friend.

"I'm going out with Yzak!!" Shiho screamed happily

"Really?? Well, Shiho, I'm very glad for you!!"

"Did you talk with Athrun??"

"No"

"But I told you to talk to him. Cagalli things don't solved them selves you know"

"I know Shiho, but think about it, if I do, what can happen to Athrun?? Last time he was wounded, I also died of sadness. I can't afford to experience the same pane" Cagalli said sadly,

"Poor Cagalli" Shiho thought.

(I know the story is going a little to fast, but I'm in Canada, Quebec, so I don't know in the other countries, but hey. In Quebec, there is five years of high school, and Cagalli and the others are in that year, so they are almost graduating)

_Six months later_

"Ah, June is so nice" Lacus said.

"Summer is almost there" Shiho screamed. "Summer is almost there, but Cagalli didn't speak to Athrun once!!" she though. The girls knew now what had happen to Cagalli. The guys didn't have a clue.

The ending is approaching!! Hope you like it, so like I told you, Athrun and Cagalli are going to be together at the graduation Ball!! I made a poll.

Should Athrun's father accept that Athrun loves Cagalli??

Hope you say yes, I really have a beautiful ending with Mr. Zala

P.-S. Cagalli is still wearing the ring that Leonore gave her!!


	10. Brother

Archangel High

Hope you enjoy, sorry for the short chapters.

Brother…

Cagalli was looking at the photo that her mother gave her before she died. On the back of it, was written the name of her twin brother, Kira. She knew this for a very long time now, but she didn't want to tell him.

"I'm desperate, Kira, I hope you'll accept me" Cagalli thought. She called Kira and asked him if he could meet her at the park. Kira was kind of shocked that she would ask to speak to him. He agreed.

He arrived at the park and saw calling wanting for him. She had that sad look on her face again.

"Hey Cagalli" Kira said.

"Oh! Kira you're here!" Cagalli said

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I…" Cagalli was scared; she was talking to someone that in the past didn't care about her. "Kira, promise me that won't be mad at me, k?

"Ok" Kira said looking suspiciously at Cagalli.

"One day, I was going to the mall with my mother, we got hit by a truck and my mother was really wounded. So, we went to the hospital, before dying, my mother left me something, a photo" Cagalli finished as she handed the photo to Kira. Kira inspected they photo and turned it and his name with Cagalli's.

"Cagalli, what does this mean??" Kira ask shocked.

"That means Kira that you're my twin brother" Cagalli as she started to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me before??" Kira asked her softly. He really loved Cagalli as a sister ever since they started hanging out. But he didn't thought that she was really his sister.

"Because, I was scared. You were one of the people that I thought that wouldn't accept me as your sister"

"Well, you're wrong" Kira said as he hugged Cagalli and tried to make her stop crying.

"Cagalli?? Why are you avoiding Athrun?" Kira asked when Cagalli stopped crying. Cagalli told him the story and he said to her the same thing as Shiho said.

"But what if Athrun gets hurt again??" Cagalli said as she started to cry (AGAIN!!).

"Athrun is a guy that know how to take care of himself, so just trust him Cagalli, k?" Kira said, Cagalli looked at Kira and hugged him again:

"Thanks Kira, you're really a good brother" Cagalli said with a smile. Just by coincidence, Athrun was passing by and saw Kira hugging the only girl he ever loved. Athrun was furious he walked straight up to Kira and gave him a punch on his face

"Kira! How could you!! I though you were my friend!!" Athrun screamed angrily as he saw Cagalli run over to Kira

"Kira?? Are you alright??" Cagalli asked to Kira concerned about her brother.

"I'm fine Cagalli" Kira said as he got up. He told Cagalli to come with him. Cagalli knobbed and followed Kira.

"Where are we going?" Cagalli asked her brother.

"You haven't eaten yet??" Kira asked and brought her to a restaurant. They ate and spend the rest of the day together.

They were back to school and Cagalli told her friends that she told Kira about the photo. Her friends hugged her. They already knew that Kira was Cagalli's brother but not even Lacus told him. She also told them about Athrun. As for the guys, Athrun didn't even try to get close to them; Kira told the guys about Cagalli, they were happy that Kira's sister wouldn't be some one like Flay or Meer.

After class, while lunch time, Lacus asked Kira a question. "Kira, do you have an extra room at your house?"

"Of course, why?" Kira answered looking strangely at Lacus.

"Cagalli lives at her house alone, if your parents don't mind why don't she comes living with you?" Lacus asked with her sweet voice.

"I think that be ok" Kira said asking himself how he would tell his parent about Cagalli. As Dearka, Shin and Yzak were eating with Kira and Lacus, they heard Cagalli cry coming in their direction. They also saw Meyrin and Stellar trying to stop Cagalli from crying.

"Cagalli, what happen?" Lacus asked her dear friend.

"We were going to come out here to eat with you guys when we saw" Meyrin started

"Athrun kissing Meer, on the lips!" Stellar said, feeling sad for Cagalli. She knew how much Athrun meant to her.

"Where is Shiho and Mir?" Yzak asked wondering what his girlfriend was doing.

"Oh, um… Shiho punched Athrun but he avoided it and took Shiho's hand and twisted it. She and Mir are at the infirmary."

"What??" Yzak screamed, concerned about his girlfriend. "Where is that Athrun?? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"I doubt that you'd find him" Shiho said as she came up to Yzak and gave a small kiss on the cheek, telling him that she was alright. Mir went to Dearka and he hugged her.

"What do you mean??" Yzak finally asked

"He skipped class with Meer, there going to the park" Mir said.

"Girls, I don't really feel well, I'm going home." Cagalli said

"Wait Cagalli! Lacus told me that you lived alone in that big mansion of yours. Like you know, my parents have a big house too. So, if you want, you can moved out and come live with me." Kira said to his sister who was still crying.

"Ok, I don't have much stuff, so what do you say we go after school asks your parents??" Cagalli proposed

"I though you were going home" Mir said.

"Ya, but if the maids find me not sick, they are going to tell my father. And that is painful" Cagalli with a smile. It must be one of the first she made since Christmas.

"Well, that's settle." Kira said and he and Lacus walked away.

Don't worry AsuCaga fans (witch I am), Athrun will soon find out about his father's phone call.

Like I said before, please vote on my profile!!!


	11. She has the ring

Archangel High

Sorry for the late update. Didn't feel like writing. I know, I'm a really bad author… Hope you like it. I know, so here, I feel so incompetent. I read a LOT of fanfics, and realize that mine isn't really good. Anyway, thanks for all those who support me!!

To I love Hershey: Hope you enjoy the chapter, like I promised, I updated!!!

WindAssasin: If you are reading this, I hope you'll update your story!!!

She has the ring

Athrun was still thinking about what Lacus told him "_Athrun, Cagalli is still wearing the ring"_ He walked home. As he entered the house, he saw his father on the diner table having supper. (The maids don't know that Patrick is the one who shot Athrun).

"Ah, Athrun, welcome home. Come and have supper." Patrick said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, um ya. Coming…" Athrun said. He didn't know what to do. He had to tell his father… somehow. "Excuse me, can I please talk with my father in private" He said the maids; they nodded and walked out of the room.

"What did you wanted to talk about, Athrun" Patrick asked his son.

"Father, you told me lot of times that Cagalli was there to listen to Mother's last words. That was the reason that you were mad. But tell me do you know what Mother told Cagalli. "

"Son, if this is about that whore. Then you are losing your breath. That Cagalli or what so ever is someone that shouldn't exist."

"FATHER!! Answer my question, do you know what Mother said to Cagalli." Athrun asked his father.

"If your losing your breath for someone that you do not love, that mean it is important. So tell me, I will hear you but that doesn't mean that it will change the fact that I hate that whore!"

"Mother wanted me to be with Cagalli, mother knew that I loved Cagalli, father. Doing what you are doing right now is destroying Mother wishes"

"Athrun, do not use your mother as a utility. It is IMPOSSIBLE that your mother wanted you to end up with that whore!" Patrick said, angry.

"But Father, it is the truth!!" Athrun screamed he didn't care if his father was mad at him; all he wanted was to be with HIS Cagalli.

"Then prove it!" Patrick screamed.

"I will. Stay here, I will bring you proof." Athrun as he walked out of the room. As he walked out, his cellphone ran.

"Hello, Athrun Zala speaking"

_"__Athrun! Something really bad just happen.__"__ The voice on the other line screamed. _Athrun recognized this voice. It was Kira's voice. Athrun panicked when he the rush in Kira's voice

"What!! Kira tell me what happen!" Athrun said, trying to calm himself.

_"__It's Cagalli!! She got a car accident, Athrun you better get to the hospital and quick too__"_Did Athrun just heard right, Cagalli, HIS Cagalli was at the hospital.

"Okay Kira, I'm coming." Athrun said, but then, before leaving he had an idea, he called his father. "Father, come with me. I'll show you all the proof you need." His father though about it and decided hat if he had an idea, it would be a good. As Athrun drove to the hospital, he asked his father questions, that he was sure to get the answer he wanted.

"Tell me father, is it true that you and Mother always lock your room that even I can't come in?"

"Yes, it is indeed true."

"So, you're telling that there is no way that I could have stolen something from the room?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, but were do you ant to go with these questions, and where in the hell are we going."

"Father, the proof that Mother wanted me to be with Cagalli is that" Athrun stopped at a red light. "Mother gave Cagalli her engagement ring"

"Very funny son, that is quite impossible." Patrick said, refusing to admit himself defeat, even though he knew that he would lose.

"Father, Cagalli is at the hospital, she just had a car accident. I'm bringing you there so you can see for yourself that Cagalli is wearing the ring." Athrun said seriously, as they arrived at the hospital. Weirdly, Patrick started to feel guilty (Wow). Athrun got into the emergency and found his friend wanting for him.

"Athrun at las-" Shiho started and found Athrun's father. She gasped surprisly

"Athrun, you do know that your father is standing behind you, right?" Shiho said shocked and surprised.

"Ya I know, but that's not the important here, here's Cagalli??" Athrun asked with a worried voice. Patrick never, really **never** saw his son that worried ever before.

"Cagalli is…" Lacus started, not able to finish.

"Shes in the operation room, the doctor hasnt told us anything" Meyrin said sadly.

Athrun looked as his friends sadly and answered "I know that I caused a lot of trouble and I hope you guys will forgive me." And then turned to Kira "I hope you're not too mad at me for making your sister sad." Kira looked at him shocked, really damn, one girl, Cagalli, could make him apologize? The other guys were even more shock then Kira, Athrun, Athrun Zala??!?! Apologizing??

"Athrun, did pigs started to fly" Yzak asked.

"Haha, very funny Yzak" Athrun said sarcastically as he saw the doctor. He walked to the doctor as his friends followed him.

"Excuse me sir, is our friend Cagalli going to be all right?" Lacus asked in usual calm and sweet tone.

"Yes, well, it seems that she got a lot of hit on the head but I think that she should be ok. Dough she hasn't wakened up wet." The doctor replied.

"Can we go and see her?" Athrun asked anxiously.

"Yes, I don't see why not" the doctor simply replied and walked of.

"Athrun, I'm sure you have a big reason of bringing your father with you, so I guess it has to about Cagalli, why don't you go and see her first?" Nicol asked.

"Are you sure it's ok with you guys?" Athrun asked back.

"Ya, go on!" Shiho exclaimed even though she wanted to see if her best friend was all right, she guessed she could wait.

"Thanks, guys! I really owe you guys a lot." Athrun told his friends.

"Stop talking and go!" Stellar encouraged him.

Athrun nodded as he and his father went in the room. As he walked in, he saw Cagalli on the bed. He walked next to her and took her left hand out, almost sure that she had her ring on. As he showed his father the ring on her hand, he said with a week smile "There father, that is your proof"

Hope you like it!! DARN!!! Stupid science project. Hope you people re happy. I sacrificed myself for you guys!! Now review and please tell me how do you want Patrick to react. Remember he feels guilty!!! HELP ME!!!


	12. Welcome to the family

Hey guys! First I wanted to say MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm really happy because I am finally able to update… I told myself that I had to finish this story for Christmas. Thank you all for being patient! I love you guys!!! (Oh by the way, please read and review my new story "The Mask'. It's a one-shot that I wrote for a project at school, so I hope you'll like it! I mean really, I'm begging you to read the story…)

Archangel High

Chapter 13

Patrick was as shock as ever. He left the room, without even turning around to see his son as worried as ever for the girl that he loved the most. As he left he saw Athrun's friends. He looked at them with an angry look and left the building.

Athrun was sad that his father didn't even believe him. He took a chair and sat down next to Cagalli's hospital bed. He held Cagalli closing his eyes hoping that his prayer could reach her. All these months of playing around with girls all over campus started to annoy him.

"How stupid was I to believe that I could stay away from Cagalli for so long." Athrun thought.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Kira and behind him, all his friends, smiling at him sadly.

"She's going to be alright" Kira said softly.

"Ya, Cagalli is a tough girl. She's going to be alright. Don't worry" Lacus said with a sweet smile.

"I know" Athrun sighed. "I'm just tired of this game; the game where I have to pretend that Cagalli doesn't mean anything to me. The game where my father controls my life as he please. I just hope Cagalli will be able to forgive me after all I did."

"Don't worry Athrun, Cagalli is always nice to everyone. I'm sure she'll forgive you" Stella said.

Athrun was happy that his friends forgave. He stayed in the hospital the whole day.

The next morning, Athrun woke up and felt someone playing with his hair. He looked up and saw Cagalli smiling at him.

"Hey" Cagalli said with an angelic voice

"Cagalli!"

"Calm down could you, it's not as if I'm dead or anything"

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel as if I was hit by a car"

"You were" Athrun pointed out. Cagalli and him stayed silent for a moment. The silence was killing Athrun. "So, I wanted to tell I'm sorry for what happened, but when you think about it, sorry won't cut it, will it? I hurt you so bad, I don't know what could I do to get forgiven"

"Oh, I have an idea. Why don't you" Cagalli whispered in his ear "take me to prom night, as a date?"

Athrun looked up. In his eyes, you could see hope."Ok"

"Kira is coming to pick me up in like 2 minutes, I'm going to school tomorrow, you know like last day of high school."

"Ya, so I'll see you tomorrow. Nice"

Kira came in Cagalli's room to see his sister and Athrun talking and laughing together. He smiled at the view. "Ready to go Cagalli?" Cagalli turned to Kira and smiled "Yup" For the first time in months he saw his sister give him a real smile.

School was fun for once. Having Athrun walking her to class, eating lunch with, she wished that it could have been like that forever. The thought of Athrun leaving her again killed her.

Cagalli walked out of her last class, art. The teacher called her to his desk. "Miss Cagalli, someboby would like to see you in the gymnasium."

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked

"I can not say" The teacher said, looking at the paper where the message was written.

Cagalli walked to the gymnasium. She opened the doors and saw no one there. There was no lights and the gym felt empty. She turned the lights on and saw Athrun in the middle of the gymnasium. Athrun was holding flowers. He walked to Cagalli and gave her the flowers and asked "Cagalli, would you please the honour of being my date from prom night?"

"Yes!" Cagalli screamed, jumping in Athrun arms. "You're such a romantic guy Athrun, I never knew." Cagalli giggled.

Athrun smiled "Anything for for you princess"

"Since when am I a princess?"

"Since forever. I can't wait until tonight."

"Me neither"

Athrun places a light kiss on Cagalli's lips.

-----------------------------------------

The room was packed. Athrun was dancing with Cagalli. It was around midnight. Cagalli was having the time of her life. Kira and Lacus were eating

"Athrun, can we go for a walk, please? I fell suffocated." Cagalli asked.

"Sure" Athrun replied.

Athrun and Cagalli walked out into the parking lot.

"I'm really having fun. Thank you Athrun"

"No problem, anything for you"

"You know a month ago I didn't even want to go to prom, a now I'm having one of the happiest nights of my life. Time passes so fast."

As they were talking, a couple of guys who were drunk passed by, but Athrun and Cagalli didn't really cares. The guys started the car and almost hit them. Athrun pushed Cagalli and both of them were on the floor (no one got hurt). Athrun's father who was passing by (weird I know) saw ran to his son and just saw that Athrun protected Cagalli. He walked To Cagalli and gave her a hand. Cagalli was looking at Athrun shocked. Athrun was as shocked as Cagalli. Cagalli took Patrick's hand as he pulled into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Cagalli"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I know I suck; it is really a bad ending. In the first draft, they were at graduation at a guy wanted to shot Patrick but Cagalli pushes him away. Anyway, nobody read my new story, and I'm really sad, so please read it and review like it really important.

**Please read my new story "The Mask" and Review. Please review!!!!!! (this chapter and The Mask)**


End file.
